1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water treatment system, more particularly, it relates to a water treatment system with a backwashable precise prefilter unit. This water treatment system with a backwashable precise prefilter unit includes a backwashable prefilter column installation and a five-channel ball valve.
2. Background Information
Different types of water treatment apparatuses and systems are known in daily life and industry. Typical water treatment systems include several filtration steps in series, using either medium types or small types of filters. Usually, these prefilters are composed of precise filters with 1-2 grade cotton or polymer fibers and filters with 1-2 grade active carbon. Due to the fact that such filters have no backwashable ability, these water treatment systems with traditional designs must be carefully used to maintain their effectiveness. In tap water, sand, rust, and colloid particles etc. are present; all such dirty particles can accumulate on the precise filter core, and finally its water penetration ability gradually decreases, and eventually, these filters will be destroyed. Secondly, the active carbon can be consumed quickly due to the high content of chlorine in water. The surface adsorption can be gradually saturated, and bacteria in the active carbon can easily grow. In this manner, if the prefilter core can not be replaced frequently, the ordinary working process of the water treatment system will be directly destroyed, and the useful life thereof greatly shortened. Usually, every half a year, the core of the prefilter should be replaced. If the tap water has high turbidity, or if high amounts of chlorine exist, the filter core replacement period should be shortened. This means that the customers must pay more for maintenance and also will have more trouble during use.